makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Reisen Udongein Inaba
Bio Reisen Udongein Inaba is one of the legendary lunar rabbits; she fled from the Moon to Earth as a refugee from the "Lunar War" between the two worlds that began in 1969 A.D. after the Apollo 11 "invasion". Making her way to Gensokyo she was surprised to meet the notorious fugitives Kaguya and Eirin, and asked for asylum in Eientei. In exchange, she works for and protects Kaguya and Eirin. Ironically despite her insanity-inducing powers, Reisen seems to have one of the more stable and balanced personalities in Gensokyo. Movelist Skill Cards *Mind Explosion: Reisen fires rocket-shaped bullets that release spiritual energy on impact. *Mind Bending: Similar to "Mind Explosion", but the bullet now explodes whether it hits the opponent or not, and traps the opponent in both the bullet hit and the explosion. *Illusionary Blast: Reisen fires a wedge-shaped laser that widens with range. *Ultrared Field: Creates a red field that causes Reisen to appear invisible to the enemy as long as the opponent is within the field. While she is invisible, she gains a constant graze state, making projectiles pass through her even when she is not dashing/flying. Disappears after a certain time. Ends prematurely if Reisen is hit by an attack. *Ultraviolet Field: Similar to "Ultrared Field", but generates a purple field. When the enemy is inside this field, Reisen clones will appear adjacent to Reisen. At levels one and two only one appears, but at three, four and fve, a second one will appear. These clones can extend melee range and they all fire bullets when Reisen does. *Disbelief Aspect: Reisen generates an illusionary clone which fires 4 bullets and then vanishes. *Eyesight Cleaning: Reisen fires tracer rays forward which outline a wedge-shaped laser beam. The tracers slowly widen while the button is held down. Once the button is released, if any part of the enemy is inside the tracers, they are instantly hit with a laser. The beam will fire automatically if it becomes too wide. *Disorder Eye: Reisen sends several clone images around. The spread-out dummies then regroup where they split off while damaging the enemy. The real Reisen is invincible before the images all regroup. *Mind Dropping: Reisen fires a large red bullet forward at a 45 degree angle. At a certain height, the bullet explodes and sprays a wide area below it with bombs. *Ripple Vision: Reisen fires a ring-shaped eye beam that’ll expand over time. *Undersense Break: Reisen emits a very short-range laser burst in all directions. *Acura Spectral: Reisen leaps into the air and then splits herself into a giant circle of eight Reisen clones. Hold a direction before startup frames end in order to appear as one of the clones in the direction pressed. If no direction is held, Reisen materializes as the clone the farthest ahead. Spell Cards *Red Eyes "Lunatic Blast": Reisen pauses briefly then arcs her gaze upwards, firing a massive laser. *Stare of the Hazy Phantom Moon: Reisen pauses for a few seconds, then drops 6 bullets around her that make many explosions. *Life Elixir: Reisen takes a dose of the Eirin Brand enhancer and it’ll increase her Attack and defense power. There is a chance however that it will cause an explosion. Last Word *Lunatic Red Eyes: Reisen makes a gun shape with her hand and fires a bullet at the opponent. When it hits, the opponent is put in a dizzy state and Reisen emits many enormous eye waves at them, dealing damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: She jumps in and makes a gun shape with her hand then says “I'll show you everything of the moon's insanity!” *Taunt: She does the overdrive dance. *Victory Pose: She says “Your insanity is what led to your loss.” She then grabs the camera and stares into it. Winning Quotes You intended to move straight ahead but from the start, you were dizzy. Well, you're an earth creature. That's why you lost. The reason some get along and some don't is because all individual living things have their own wavelengths. You can generally understand the personalities of those whose wavelengths you see. Those with short ones are rough, and those with long ones are carefree. Vs. Self: My red eyes again....Maybe I haven't had enough sleep. Vs. Reimu: Sometimes there are people with wavelengths like that. A voice like that matches with no one's and reacts against no one's. It's mysterious. Vs. Marisa: Even with firepower you can't match me, right? Vs. Sakuya and Viewtiful Joe: Even if you stop time, you can't escape from the illusions, you know? Vs. Alice and Tron: Did you put eyes in your dolls on purpose? Can the dolls see? Vs. Patchouli: You say you have bad eyes? Nah, people with bad eyes can see many different things. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Oni.....Ehhhh. Well, I don`t see you very often. Vs. Youmu: When it comes to illusions, humans become scared from seeing even a third of a ghost but most of them are 90% certain it was only a hallucination. Vs. Murasa, Yuyoko and Mima: What does the eye of a vengeful spirit see? Why can they attack people? Vs. Remilia: However fast you may go, there is no way you can escape from my illusions. Vs. Yukari: The phrase "parallel world" comes from a misunderstanding. Maybe it's really the other way around. Vs. Komachi: A shinigami who slacks on the job is a sign of peace...is that really right? Vs. Iku: You can swim through the air like an angel But your robe looks a bit torn up... Vs. Sanae: Mountain-climbing is such a drag. Why build a shrine at the top of the mountain? Vs. Aya, Nitori and Momiji: I heard there is modern weaponry being developed in the mountains. So ridiculous! Vs. Cirno: When you cool things down, you take heat from the surroundings. You probably warm up inside as a result. Vs. Rumia, Wriggle, Seija and Mystia: Your wavelengths are pretty short. Is it hard for you to convey what you're thinking? Vs. Meiling: An exercise that's good for your health? Well, I think medicines are better. Vs. Utsuho: Nuclear energy....Such a fearsome power, I'm glad that the user is a moron. Vs. Mokou: There's a moon-viewing at Eientei now. Why don't you come join us? Kaguya recommended it. I know you don't want to come because of many this and thats but let's bygones be bygones already, okay? Vs. Kaguya: I told you already Master, that wasn’t me that messed up your dress! It was Tewi, honest! Vs. Ryu: You must defeat the moon to stand a chance. Vs. Guile, Cammy and Spencer: Now you know the Moon Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Commander Guile/Agent Cammy/Captain Spencer. Vs. Yuuka: Your wavelengths are incomparably long. The wavelengths of flowers are like that, too. Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: Topology bends before your wavelengths...They're waves that don't disturb epigeal lifeforms at all. So you can judge people. Vs. Felicia and Shantae: Do your wavelengths change along with the music? Or does the sound come out according to your wavelengths? Vs. Morrigan: Your wavelengths are a little long. Actually, they seem to be getting relaxed. Vs. Akuma: Your wavelengths are very irregular. Something isn’t right with you. Vs. Asura: So your powers are fueled by rage? No wonder it was so easy to beat you. Vs. Seiga, M. Bison, Wesker, Firebrand, Bass and Dr. Wily: Someone as evil as you has wavelengths that make it easy to defeat you. Vs. Amaterasu: As a god, you shouldn't let your power go to waste. That's what my master said. Vs. Dante and Vergil: Eh, fighting against family? How troublesome.... Vs. Ichirin: When you look at me, I'm also a type of maddening occult. Sure, it might be cheap, but it's the latest fad after all. Vs. Byakuren: Though I've been told that we need to keep a good relationship with your temple... I was also told that I shouldn't get too close to the place, because the smell of something dead is coming out of it. Vs. Futo: An occult about dishes? How old-fashioned! This sort of hard-headed person I don't want to deal with! Vs. Miko: Where is your training hall? I always have trouble finding your entrance. Vs. Nitori: My master sampled some of your medicine. That's some praise for you. She said they're the epitome of folk remedies. Vs. Koishi: What did you say?! Even if you look into my eyes directly, you won't lose your mind? Ah, you've already lost it? Vs. Mamizou: Still, we're the same. In old stories, often the villains are both rabbits and tanuki. Why is that? Vs. Kokoro: I wonder, who even made the mask of the Kuchisake Onna? Vs. Kagerou: Your wavelengths change during a full moon. You don't see that very often. Vs. Tenshi: Even Heaven is not at the top of everything. From the moon, it's still on the ground. Vs. Tessa: I don't mind helping your little "science" project. Vs. Satori: Not a good idea to read my insanity. Vs. Medicine: I've got to hurry and tell Erin... Aah, this poison is strong... Vs. Anakaris: If a king goes mad, then his kingdom will fall. Vs. Yumemi: You should be more careful. What you discover could drive you insane. Vs. Amingo:...am I falling prey to my own power? Vs. Nue: Sure didn't take me too long to scare you. Vs. Sonson: Wow, you're simpleminded. No wonder it was so easy. Vs. Kogasa: I can shock you without you even knowing how. Vs. Hina: I'll drive you insane before you scare me off. Vs. Masamune: “Put your guns on?” Now you’ve really gone mad. Vs. Kasen: You must be well controlled to have so many secrets. Vs. Dan: Oh, no. My powers made him go so mad, he's more cocky than ever. Vs. Ken: Meh. You’re not so hot. Vs. Nick: Wow. That worked on you almost too easily. Vs. Nero: You let your emotions cloud you. That was enough for me to win. Ending (Reisen is seen at Eientei.) Reisen: Whew, that battle against Fafnir really took it out of everyone…. (She and Erin are now seen selling medicine to various Touhou and Capcom characters.) Reisen: Good thing we here at Eientei provide medicine! And brother, business is really booming….. Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters